


Kiss With a Fist

by sophluorescent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American High-School, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Risk Behaviors, Trans Male Character, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophluorescent/pseuds/sophluorescent
Summary: "You don't have to stand up for me, 'Myeon, you should know that by now," He comments, swinging his bookbag over his shoulder with a muffled wince. Junmyeon finds his eyes trailing down to the thin spatter of blood that mars the front of Chanyeol's uniform. No, he didn't have to stand up for Chanyeol, the taller boy was more than capable of doing so, but he couldn't have watched Chanyeol rise to the bait and then risk expulsion for something so wrong."I know, but I think if you got expelled, that'd just be letting them win," He glances up at Chanyeol and continues, "Besides, Administration likes me because my father donates to the school... and because I get fair enough grades. They'll think it's a fluke if any of those kids report me. And come on, it's not like I can't take a punch for a few underclassmen.""I don't doubt you could take a punch, Myeon. I'm just saying you don't have to take a punch for me. Not for something like that."





	Kiss With a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> KISS WITH A FIST is set in an American Catholic school, most situations depicted in the story are situations I myself experienced when I was in school in America, especially when it comes to their treatment (and the students' treatment) of LGBTQ students. That being said, many of the characters in the story experience a lot of emotional pain and suffering, violence, and distress as a result of homophobia and most develop risk behaviors throughout the fic. Please keep this in mind if you are reading. Tags will update accordingly, KISS WITH A FIST will only begin posting once it has been completed in its entirety.

The following work will be published as soon as it has been completed in its entirety. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming Soon. Thank you for checking out the teaser, please do subscribe for when updates begin rolling out.


End file.
